Organic materials and especially polymers have proven to be difficult organic materials to stabilize against the deleterious affects of oxygen and ozone, particularly the unsaturated polymers, both natural and synthetic. Although many materials have been suggested and used as stabilizers in oxidizable organic materials, no completely satisfactory material has been found that will fully protect these materials under the widely different conditions to which they are subjected.